


[Podfic] It Takes a Lot of Time to Live in the Moment

by MdeCarabas, Twilight_Angel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Groundhog Day, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, major and minor character death (temporary), spoilers up to ep 25, written before ep 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdeCarabas/pseuds/MdeCarabas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks in the life of Night Vale, wherein Cecil and Carlos finally get their act together, Carlos travels through time, and the Giant Glow Cloud goes on vacation. That last one isn’t all that important. It’s just funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Takes a Lot of Time to Live in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the Apache Tracker says something in Russian in the story, but I cannot even attempt Russian, so I glossed over that a bit. Thanks to Cybel for her lovely cover!

 

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013071305.zip)**

1:21.00 | 78MB 

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013071306.zip)**

1:21.00 | 41 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MdeCarabas for allowing me to podfic this wonderful story!


End file.
